The Game Random Version
by Lost Seeress
Summary: The game is simple. Put your name in a hat and let luck choose both your role and your partner. Who will be with who? the Magical powers of the hat will let you know. Seat and enjoy the ride


The Game

by Emihime~

The game is simple. Put your name in a hat and let luck choose both your role and your partner. Who will be with who? the Magical powers of the hat will let you know. Seat and enjoy the ride

AN: This is Yaoi I promise :3 Based on reviews I will continue. I got lots of ideas for this story XD~ There are two versions of this story. Both have the same first chapter but thats the only place where they are similar. As well the person at the bottom for both are different. For the Sasuke version (which is not this one) its obviously sasuke. For the random version (This one) youll have to guess. No peeking. The Sasuke Version will continue with Naruto and Sasuke's relationship after their game ends. The Random Version will continue with other random and crazy pairings. You will always know who the dominant is but you will not know who the submissive is until the very end. Some times they will know who they were with at the end, other times they will not and other times they will try to find out. If you have a problem with random pairings LEAVE NOW!! omg why are you still here?!?!?!? I wrote this story like 2 years ago and at that time I got tired of writing so I didnt really go anywhere with it. My two years writers block is finally over YAY so I'm back under a new name (former name Vague86). Youll be shocked to find out who will be with who. Just warning you though there will be everything from yaoi, yuri and het to the weirdest couples. But I think I can make it sexy~

So here we go. See if you can guess who it is without running to the end. That would ruin it for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Enjoy **The Game**

Entering the room as dark as black could be, Naruto felt his heart tremble with trepidation. He was not completely sure what or who had talked him into taking part in this silly game. As he felt his way into the empty room, his pounding heart increased further. He could hear the soft breathing of the other. He knew that she was tied to the bed as per the rules of the game and moisture dotted his brows in anticipation and nervousness at what he was going to be doing to her.

The game had started a few weeks earlier when the hidden villages had signed a peace treaty. In times of peace, the chuunin found themselves restless and aching for something to stir their blood. Yet no challenges came their way. All missions were such low ranking that they were all assigned to the new recruits of genin students.

This was when Kakashi and his idol, Jiraya had formulated their game. It was brilliant in it self. Something exciting to help stir the blood of the young shinobi. The rules were simple. All participants would place their names within a hat, held in trust by Kakashi and at a certain time, two names would be pulled out. The first name would be the submissive partner in a one night stand. This person would be tied to a bed under the assurances that nothing would happen to him or her. They would be the one in control of that evening.

As none was allowed to speak, to prevent them revealing their identity, the submissive partner, tied to the bed would show his other partner how much pleasure they received through vocal sounds of pleasure and encouragement. The dominant partner, drawn second, would find him or herself charged with the pleasure of his or her captive. It was a balance in pleasure. As one was helpless, he or she was given power over the proceeding, while as another was fire to do as he or she willed, the actions would only be ruled by that of their submissive partner.

When the two adults introduced the game to their younger followers, they were impressed to gain as much agreement and excitement as they had gotten. One particular Uzumaki was more vocal than most others, as he kept it within his heart that he might possibly get the chance to be with one Sakura at some point in time. And with patience he waited for the day he would get the summons from either Jiraya or Kakashi telling him that finally his turn had arrived.

---  
As he entered the completely darkened room. He stumbled, tripping over his feet in his anxiety. He had never done this before and he wanted to make sure that he did it right. Clearing his throat to cover up his embarrassment, he took a few hesitant steps closer until he could feel the side of the bed touching his knees. Taking a few minutes, straining his eyes to see through the oppressive wall of darkness before his face, he listened to the other's breathing. The previously soft puffs of a rising and falling chest had increased till it became a harsh grating belying his partner's nervousness. Unable to determine why, Naruto felt comforted by that. And with his gained courage, he lined at the base of the bed until he felt his hands touching a hairless leg. That was about the moment his heart began to slam dangerously painful within his chest.

Whoever she was, her legs were firm and smooth and overcome with that thought, he allowed his fingers to trail over the skin. Heat suffused his face as he felt the body beneath is softly questing hands shudder in reaction. Clearing his throat, he decided to climb up higher upon the bed. Touching her skin felt so nice. He pictured within his mind, Sakura and was almost floored with his need for her. He felt tender feelings cloud his mind, and with determination, he threw his legs over her body to climb all the way above her. He wanted to taste her lips. His very first kiss. Choosing to ignore that abomination with Sasuke as being a kiss. It was not that he was terribly homophobic, in fact he secretly liked to think of himself as an equal opportunity type of guy. It was just that it was Sasuke - Nuff said.

Pushing those thoughts away, he reveled in finally having her where he had only dreamt of her being. Running his tongue over his dry lips. He took in a deep breath before he allowed his head to move down to her. He wanted to taste her lips so much. Before he allowed their lips to touch though, he had to stop to caress her cheek. _So soft,_ he thought.

As his moist lips touched that of his partner, he felt a shudder rush through him at his first kiss. There was not much response from his partner however and nervous that he was not doing it right, he lifted his head. Licking his lips again, he took a deep breath and once again allowed his head to drift down to that of the other's.

He let their lips touch again, experimenting on what felt best. His breaths puffed out of his lips as he took in that sweet taste of the other. Unable to control himself, he left his mouth over her, pulling pull her lips between his own teeth, loving that soft plump feeling in his mouth. He felt his heart squeeze as his partner let out a tiny moan of enjoyment, as if she had not been expecting to enjoy it.

Pride warmed his stomach as he let go so he could kiss her better. Instinctively, his head slanted to capture the lips of his submissive and he was rewarded with the responding movements of the one beneath him. He felt the neck rise to meet the kiss and it arose fierce stirrings within his crotch. Pulling back to catch his breath, he groaned as the head followed his moving lips till it was out of reach.

Hovering over his partner, Naruto's eyes darted back and forth in the darkness as he tried to figure out what had just happened. His already present blush grew further as he felt the heat of awakening within his groin. Taking deep breaths, he felt like he was being pulled back to the other and so with more confidence than before, he allowed his lips to take control of hers. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic partner who equally savaged his lips as he did theirs. Shuddering, he buried his hands within his partner's hair, enjoying the feeling of soft strands running through his fingers as he savaged her mouth.

He gasped out loud as he felt the whispery touch of a tongue playing across the slit of his lips. As the tongue slipped into his mouth, he almost lost his footing. It was so soft and slippery as it caressed the sensitive nerves within his mouth. Best of all, it brought with it that sweet taste that he was finding that he particularly liked. And so, working on instincts, he let his lips close around the tongue and sucked on it. Shivers of excitement rushed through him as he heard a sharp groan come from his partner. His stomach clenched with the reaction and it felt so good that he had to pull back. Pressing his forehead against that of the other, he took in deep breaths of much needed air. He knew that he was intensely aroused. What he had not known was that sounds could turn him on so much. Maybe it was the darkness that they were in intensifying everything, he did not really care. Yet he made special attention not to press into the body beneath his, less he frighten his partner away.

He desperately wanted to tell his partner just how good all of this was to him. He wanted to tell of how they had made his first kiss so memorable and enjoyable. But he knew that as soon as he spoke the seal placed on the room would evaporate and the game would be over, so instead he settled for showing it.

Rubbing his chin against that of the submissive, he let out soft purring sounds before he let his lips drift over the soft cheeks. He left soft trails of kisses across her cheeks making his way down to the neck. As he nuzzled the soft flesh there, he sighed, taking in a deep breath. His partner smelled really good and it all added to his enjoyment. He shuddered as a soft growl left his lips. He wanted to touch the naked skin under him all over. With restraint, he let his lips play over the neck of his partner enjoying the racing of the pulse that feathered under his lips.

Unable to control the reaction, he let his mouth open under the thundering pulse and allowed his tongue to play over the flesh. He almost purred in enjoyment as he felt the body beneath him stiffen, a throaty groan coming forward. It was like the sound had gotten trapped within the other's throat. He felt the body release its stiffening with a pleasurable tremor as harsh breaths escaped the lips of the tied up chuunin.

Taking the enjoyment as encouragement, he latched onto the pulse and licked and nipped and sucked like his life depended on it. He realized that he was getting addicted to those sharp intakes of breath that fanned his ears and stoked the fire within his stomach. He shuddered over the body wanting to feel skin contact, but he knew that it was too soon, and so he continued his discovery of the firm yet smooth body beneath his. He let his lips ghost over the skin as smooth as stone and he found pleasure in the rapidly rising chest that rose to meet his lips as air careened out of it.

His nervousness grew again. _Would she allow him to touch her breasts?_ It was asking a lot but he really wanted to taste them. Agonizing over it for a moment he decided that he might as well try, she wouldn't have signed up for this if she had not realized that she would end up having sex with someone. As so he lifted his head and with as much courage as he possessed, he let his tongue drift over a nipple.

To his shock, he found that the nipple was not as he had been expecting. Neither was the breast. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he realized what it all meant. _It's not a she. It's a he!_

Silence hung in the air for a moment. It seemed that his partner had realized what he had been thinking. He shivered in surprise realizing that the thought turned him on. He was aroused. He felt slightly astonished at it being a male instead of a female, and he knew that if he had not been enjoying it so much he might have been even more shocked.

So instead, he allowed his head to fall back down to the nipple which had since grown erect under his touch. He grinned as he felt the body beneath his quiver in surprise and with added boldness, he let his fingers trail down the flat stomach that rose and fell rapidly. The smile of his face died down as he heard the continued enjoyment of his partner in his multiple harsh groans that seemed to become even more vocal with each caress or each lave of his hot hungry tongue. He wondered who it could be.

Lifting his head to the other nipple, he let his lips close around the flesh, encasing it in the hot cavern of his mouth. Suddenly he let go and lifting his head slightly, he smirked. Blowing cool air onto the heated nipple he grinned as he felt the muscles under his caressing fingers tightened on a groan.

Rearranging his position, he placed his legs between the open one of his partner and returned to toying with his nipple. He had not realized just now enjoyable it would be to take control over one of the strong males of Konoha. Letting his teeth close around the sensitive flesh for a second, he savoured the tortured moan that met with his actions. He truly wondered who this male was.

Releasing the flesh after one last lap, his head trailed down the flat stomach to lave soft kisses over each indentation. All he saw was darkness, so he had to memorize the body with his own, with his touch, with his lips. With a move as daring as he felt, he let his previously caressing hand, drift down to the male's already aroused body. His hand trembled as it settled over the flesh. Above him he felt the harsh hiss of breath as escaped the lips of the other. He heard the bed creak and knew that he must have pulled on the ropes.

Naruto hesitated. His job was to bring pleasure to the other. If his submissive pulled on the ropes then he must not have enjoyed the feeling of Naruto touching him and so as the pleasurer, Naruto, was forced to stop. He did not remove his hands from the other but he did not do anything else. He waited. He could feel the heat of the erection beneath his palm. As the rules stated, the Submissive had to be naked but the dominant clothed until the submissive gave the compliance to being taken. His lips played over the stomach giving encouraging kisses and nips. He waited patiently wanting to caress the other where he would most definitely enjoy it but he was not allowed.

He could feel the other's attention was divided. Every kiss he placed on his stomach was met with a sharp intake of breath as the muscles clenched, yet he could feel the stiffness of the muscles as if the other was uncomfortable. And so he stopped his movements all together, waiting

He groaned as he felt the other's hips raise as an impatient sound met him. Relief and triumph assailed him. He got the permission to continue. Elated, he let his fingers close around the achingly hard flesh. A ragged sob escaped the other as his fingers closed around the flesh and he knew that it was what the other had been waiting for. He, Naruto must had done a great job at arousing him for him to be in so much need.

Letting his tongue trail into the navel of the other, he let the calloused pad of his thumb graze over the head of his captive's pleasure and the body almost dislodged his own in his shocked reaction. A sharp cry ringing around the room as the Submissive felt fire course through his body.

Naruto felt his body tightening in his need. This was the most erotic thing he had ever done. Leaving a moist trail around and within the navel of his partner, he anxiously allowed his lips to trail down the flesh inhaling that musky male scent before he kissed the inner thighs of the man.

Harsh groans were coming from the other as Naruto's hands started a soft slow trail up and down his staff. He could feel the need in his partner. As his hands wrapped around the thick shaft, he let his tongue lick the inner flesh of his calf. Speeding up his palms pumping, he felt the man's hips rise to meet him and unable to handle it, he trailed his mouth down to the two jewels between his partner's legs.

Shivering with desire, he reveled in the needful harsh sounds escaping from his Submissive as he let the smooth flesh play against his tongue. He nipped softly, each time feeling the shudder that raced through the other's body at the soft touches of his teeth. He knew the other was truly close to coming and so he stopped as Naruto didn't want him to come until he had had a tiny taste.

Hovering over the straining flesh, he hesitated for a moment before letting his tongue lap up the tiny dribble of moisture that had began to pearl at the top and his body quivered at the sharp intake that met his actions. Savouring the flavour, he took the tip in, sucking on the flesh with eagerness.

As his hands stroked over the flesh, his mouth swallowed what was left and it felt so good to be bringing him that much pleasure. He could feel it in the way the captive started to pump his hips fast into the rhythm of his actions. He could tell in the sharp guttural noises echoing within the room and he could feel it in the pulsing of the organ within his mouth and his hand.

He could feel the body's quickening pace as it drew near to orgasm and he wanted to feel that wet liquid coating his tongue desperately. With renewed vigour, he started to not only bury the flesh within his mouth but also suck on it as if calling the liquid out. He felt the bed quake as a massive tremor escaped the other, an almost silent scream taking over his constricting windpipes as he came, releasing his liquid into Naruto's mouth, who gladly and enthusiastically gobbled it up. He continued to suck on the flesh until all had disappeared down his throat. He felt the other's stomach start to calm down and he felt satisfied. He had made the Submissive come. Now it was his turn.

Quickly getting off the bed, he undressed, practically ripping the clothing off his highly sensitized body, grabbing the bottle of lube that he as given in case his partner turned out to be male. He had not appreciated getting it then but he was glad now. Pouring some of the liquid into his hands he rubbed them together as he quickly climbed back onto the bed.

With impatience, he untied the roped that had been holding his partner's legs so he could lift them up to give him better access. Settling the legs over his thighs, he let his fingers touch the puckered ring of muscle that would soon house his aching organ and he shuddered as he felt the flesh tighten around his moving fingers in its enjoyment. A soft moan left the parted lips of his partner as he enjoyed the new sensation.

He had known that he would have to give himself to the man but he had not expected that he might even remotely like it. Yet as the calloused finger continued to graze over his entrance he was beginning to think that he may have been wrong

Naruto, after finally having enjoyed caressing the flesh, slowly allowed his fingers to push through the resistance that met him. His partner let out a sharp gasp and he stopped, pulled his finger out and tried again. The entire experience was greatly arousing him and he wanted to do more, he wanted to go faster. He wanted a lot of things.

Slowly he let the entire finger push through his partner, beads of sweat appeared on his face as he struggled not to savage the virgin skin and so to ease his own sanity, he used his other hand to stroke his own flesh, purring and shuddering as the slippery scrape of familiar fingers glided over tort flesh. Soon his invading finger found the rhythm of his caressing palm and he lost himself to the imagination.

As the flesh grew les resisting and his partner's breath, harsher, he knew that it was time to introduce a new finger. The languid care he was taking to prepare the other was having an intense affect on him. He desperately needed and his entire body ached with restraint.

Finally, when he had been able to easily slip in at least three fingers, he sighed releasing his shaft. Holding the male's legs in his firm grasp, he cushioned his shaft at the entrance, slick with the oil and simply rubbed the head over the puckering flesh that seemed to anticipate his touch.

Pushing the tip in, he pulled out again, knowing that something like this would most definitely hurt. He was going to prepare his partner to the best of his abilities before he let himself plummet into that oblivion that he so craved.

Again he pushed through the flesh and again he pulled out. If not for the strain it was having on him, he would have grinned at the annoyed sound that came from the other even as he was letting out pants of pleasure.

He wanted this time to be something that the other would remember forever and he refused to allow him to feel pain and so he pushed in again this time entering a little more. His mind almost blanked out as he felt the walls clamp around his aching flesh. Moaning out he paused taking deep breaths as he struggled to ease that tremor that said that his orgasm was just a little bit too close. Clamping one hand at the base of his arousal, he took in deep breaths until he felt the need recede a little bit more.

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed in again. This time not at all surprised at the heat that clamp around him. Grunting his enjoyment, he basked in the pants coming from the other. He let it be his anchor as he retreated and then sunk in a little bit deeper, retreating and following, each time sinking in deeper and deeper.

Soon he was housed within the hot heat of his partner and he saw stars cloud his vision. Never had he felt such tight slickness. Shivering, he pulled out and pushed back in. They both let out moans of pleasure as Naruto felt his shaft graze upon something that caused his partner to clamp unto him

Resting his forehead against that of the other male, Naruto took in deep breaths as he struggled to control the need licking trails of fire through his system. Giving the other a long lingering kiss, he pulled out and pushed back in this time all the more fast. His body's needs could not be denied any longer and so with each thrust he made within the compact muscle he moved faster than the last until he was slamming into the other man, growling and grunting his pleasure. He could hear the other's matching sounds, the pleasure coating the indescribable sounds were like kindling, stoking the fire of his own need until he was savagely pushing his way into the other answering the call for release that blinded and deafened him to everything else.

He could feel all his senses fading as his body prepared to savour the pleasure of orgasmic release. _Just a little longer_, he begged wanting to bring his partner release first, but he was unable to stay the need that had been building for too long. He let out an almost demonic howl as his body plummeted into that sweet oblivion of release. Somewhere in the distance he heard an answering cry but all he could concentrate on was the shudders that stole his voice as he released his seed into the other

"God…" he breathed as he collapsed onto the body beneath him in exhaustion. Immediately light flashed through the room as a tired Naruto had broken the spell. His weariness immediately retreated as fear assailed him. He quickly rose off the other afraid of what his reaction would be. He had hoped to leave and neither of them would ever find out who the other was. That way he could actually show his face again without a blush. Now there was nothing he could so about it

He looked into the face of the other and his eyes widened. It couldn't be. He had not even thought that it could be him. It couldn't be

"It's you…" he said softly in shock and Gaara smirked before attacking Naruto's lips. With the end of the sealing spell, his binds had come undone and he saw no reason to waste any more time. Their lips collided battling until Gaara gave into Naruto.

Naruto in the mean time was lost to the pleasure of the his lips. Forgetting his initial shock as he was once again brought into contact with that intoxicating taste, he slowly brought his partner back down to the bed where he began to ravish him all over again.

Neither of them saw Kakashi slowly backing out of the room as he had been about to inform them that they had lost for breaking the rules. If he had not been wearing the mask, all would have seen the big grin on his face as he left his Icha Icha Paradise opened to a particularly good chapter.

so What did you think?  
Review. Also if you do not have a problem with random people being together check out the Game (Random)


End file.
